


Not so ordinary day

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: This is if Max never saw Iago after the hug at the apartment.
Relationships: Max Carbo/Iago Vilches





	Not so ordinary day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my friend Germany who helped with this one.

Max is late to school, he had been up most of the night studying. He had noticed mail on the counter before leaving for school. Beni must have left it out after sorting the mail. He didn't have time to read it before he left, he thought he would read it in between classes. He's sitting at a table on the campus grounds. Opening the envelope. One full sheet of paper. 

"Max,   
I know you told me not to contact you. But I wanted you to know I was safe." Iago. Max has stopped breathing. It has been a couple months since he left. "I found a place to rent and a landlord that doesn't ask too many questions." Iago must have gotten false papers to be able to get a place to live. "It's not Beni's but it'll do." Max is finding himself almost smiling. "I think you would like it here. I saw you when I first looked at it." Max can see the smile of approval Iago had given it. "There isn't a day that goes by when I dont think about you or ones to come when it will be impossible not to see your face." Max can feel his throat thickening up. He's thought about Iago every day since he left. The thoughts so strong he swore Iago was there. "I will give you the words you said to me when we last saw each other. After the hug that is seared in my memory. Take care of yourself, you hear." Max can't see the page. There are a couple words left.

Forever Yours,  
Iago

Max has tears rolling down his cheeks. He can't see the letter anymore but the pain of Iago being gone and why are still there. Fresh as if they had happened yesterday. Max can't breath. Iago is out there somewhere. The part that stings most is out there. Not here and he knew why. Looking at the envelope through tears, there is no return address. A sound coming from Max, one he has never heard himself make. A cry, not from tears but from pain. There is no return address because sending the letter went against what Max had asked him to do and Iago knew that. He could respect Max enough not to tell him where he is but tell him he is safe. There is a question in front of him he doesn't want to ask. He doesn't want to know the answer to because he knows neither the question or the answer to it are going to do anything for him. Will it be enough to know he's safe?


End file.
